Worst Fears
by FashaJeagerjaques
Summary: The crew share their worst and most secret of fears. They must comfort one another to get through the experience in one piece...


It was a quiet and dull afternoon on the thousand sunny and ussop had just called for everybody to meet in the galley. After about 20 minutes everyone was assembled. Luffy was the first to break the silence. "So what did you want to talk about, Ussop? You said it was important." Ussop cleared his throat and began.

" My biggest fear is death without a purpose. Meaning that I am afraid to die without finding my true purpose. I am this way because I want to die brave, not in cowardice." Ussop stopped and let the admittance sink in. Then Chopper cleared his throat and began his explanation. " We are telling each other our worst fear and why we fear it. Ussop just went and now I am going. After me will be Zoro, Luffy, Robin, Brooke, Sanji, Nami, and finally Franky. Ok? Oh! And no fibbing, be completely honest. This is for my research and to build trust. So no complaints either. Alright?" Everyone nodded slowly, obviously hesitant to follow through with this. Chopper snorted and began.

" Well, my worst fear is not being able to cure you of something. If you died on my watch I wouldn't be able to call myself a doctor. I so would feel terrible and regret it all of my life." Zoro scruffed the fur on Choppers head and scoffed. " But we won't die. We are strong and yes, we do get hurt. But with a great doctor like you we don't have a anything to fear." Chopper stood up and shook his head. " You are all strong and I know that. But there will always be something to fear. And that's why we are doing this. Speaking of which, its your turn to share Zoro."

Zoro paled slightly and sighed in defeat. " I'm afraid of Mhmm." Zoro murmured out. Sanji smirked and sneered out, " What was that Marimo? We couldn't hear you." Zoro grit his teeth in anger and annoyance and spat out his reply. "Mirrors, ok!? My worst fear is mirrors."

Zoro slumped down in his seat and blushed slightly. The rest of the crew looked at the swordsmen in shock. Then in unison they all yelled, "MIRRORS?!" Zoro nodded stiffly.

" Yeah." Sanji laughed and leaned in towards the now beet red Marino headed man. " Awww, marimo is so ugly he is afraid of his own reflection." Zoro shot up and replied, " Its not my reflection I am scared of dartboard! Its what isn't my reflection." Sanji and the rest looked at him as he was an idiot. " Could you further explain that for us, swordsman-san?" Robin softly questioned. Zoro took a deep breath and then sighed. "Well, in a mirror your reflection is what looks back at you. I am afraid of something looking back at me that's not my reflection." The crew stared at him oddly until Franky spoke up." But swordsman-bro, what else besides your reflection could stare back at you?" Zoro responded with a barely audible whisper of an answer. " Kuina."

His eyes visibly took on a strangled look as Zoro spoke. The look of sheer despair on Zoro was unnerving. Luffy cocked his head sideways and asked innocently, " Who is Kuina?" Zoro answered in a not calm, but emotionless voice. " She died a long time ago. She was my rival and she beat me every time. Then she told me after my 2001 defeat that soon she would become a grown woman and would become weak. I yelled at her saying she was wrong and was my goal. So, I gave her a challenge and a promise. Strive to be the best and whoever became the worlds best was the better of us. She agreed. The next day, she fell down the stairs and ...and she died. Her neck broke, her skull shattered, and her spine split. Her funeral was out in the flower fields. A week after I begged her father, my sensei Koshiro to give me her sword. He agreed and gave me Wadou Ichimonji. I trained for 9 years and then left my home island. I then met luffy and everything else in the crew followed. But, she is my goal. I love her and know she will always be better than me. Yet, if I become the best she will too. So, now that I look at it. I lose either way."

Nami shook her head. " If you were Kuina's friend than why do you fear seeing her in the mirror?" Sanji nodded in agreement. " Yeah, why would you fear a beautiful lady marimo? Afraid she will beat you up, even in the afterlife?" Sanji meant that only as a jibe but zoro did not. " I am not afraid to be beaten by her curly cook. I am afraid I will be disowned to her. disappointing, weak, pathetic, unworthy, all of these and more. I am afraid these will become the virtues I hold to her. I am afraid she will no longer want me to reach her goal. I am...I..."

Zoro's voice cracked and he had to hold his breath in deep to maintain the little composure he had left. He sighed deeply and finished. " I am afraid that she will not deem me worthy. And that she will leave me." Sanji sighed. He had no crude comment to the other mans fear. He was afraid to be alone. A fear he had while he was on that rock with the old man of his. The whole crew realized that this was going to be a very emotional experience if even Zoro could be turned into his current state.


End file.
